


I Can Fix That

by no1ofconsequence



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship/Love, HandyMan John, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1ofconsequence/pseuds/no1ofconsequence
Summary: John is a handyman Mrs. Hudson hires to fix up 221B who Sherlock doesn't care for at first. However in the end he become very fond of John and eventually starts breaking things just to keep John around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a little construction at home and this kinda just sprang to life. Also this is my first fic, every mistake is mine alone no beta, no brit to pic, and I obviously don't own any of these lovely fictional people.

     John had been back in London all of three weeks, sleeping on Harry’s lumpy sofa bed and it was driving him mad. Rationally, he knew that he could no longer be a surgeon the bullet in his should had stripped him of that but if he was being honest with himself he had no desire to return to medicine at all. Working in a clinic treating children with chest colds and hypochondriacs that used the internet to diagnosis hiccups as a symptom of an incurable brain tumor he wanted no part of it. But, he didn’t really know what to do with himself and limping around the park was quickly growing old. John was never one to sit idle so he began to tinker.

  
      First it was Harry’s kitchen faucet, whose constant drip, drip, drip, did nothing to help soothe John’s insomnia. Once the faucet was fixed he moved onto the bathroom where the vanity light flickered for no reason. First he tried a quick fix perhaps just a new light bulb thought John. When that proved useless he turned off the power and checked the wiring and found the faulty wire causing the problem, easy enough to replace. From then on nothing was safe in Harry’s flat, the clogged disposal, the left burner on the stove which never seemed to light, he even sanded and repainted the chipped and faded front door, everything he fixed was as good as new. When John had fixed everything that seemed to be broken he made new projects. He built Harry some much needed bathroom shelves. He replaced the old chipped linoleum kitchen tiles with new replacement pieces. He wished he had the money to buy something of better quality but for now it would do fine.

  
    At this point John was on a first name basis with Bernard the old man who owned the small hardware store a few blocks from Harry’s. John enjoyed talking shop with him as he reminded John of his grandfather. After John’s dad left his Mum’s father Joseph came to live with them. It was Joseph himself a retired carpenter who taught John to work with this hands and to see that most things could be saved if only you gave them the time attention that they need. John truly did believe his grandfathers words, he took time with each project making sure it would turn out perfectly.

That is why when Harry came crashing home early one afternoon she found John once again measuring her living room window. “I think blinds or even some nice shutters would really be a better choice for this front window. What do you think Harry?” asked John.

“I think your mad Johnny. You know I only rent this flat, why do you keep trying to fix everything? She walks straight past John to the refrigerator to grab a beer. She shouts to John from the other room. “Why don’t you go be someone else’s handyman. Maybe someone who could actually pay you for what your fixing.”

John understood that Harry was frustrated with him being constantly underfoot in her home. Stopping her from drinking as much as she would like. She been dealing with her separation from Clara and honestly doing much better than John had anticipated when she told him the news. Harry sated with a beer in her hand goes on to talk about her day, the people the doesn’t get along with at work, what a crappy lunch she had, and that she might be going out tonight but John doesn’t really hear any of it.

Harry’s words had put an idea into John’s head so he goes to his ancient lap top and starts pecking at the keys. In the end he puts together what he thinks is a pretty decent advertisement. After making a few copies he starts posting them around town, on light posts, and coffee shop boards. His last stop is at Bernard’s, he asks if he can post a flyer in his window. “Your more than welcome to John, you can even leave a couple extra and I can recommend you to anyone who might need the help.” “Thanks very much” says John mentally making a note to buy Bernard a small token of thanks with the commission from his first job.

From then on John slowly starts to get some small jobs, painting empty apartments, restoring an old wooden kitchen table, installing an extra loud door bell for an elderly couple down the road. John’s at Bernard's‘ again one afternoon picking up a new coil for drier he was fixing that day when Bernard calls him over to speak to an older woman dress all in purple.

She smiles and he him and he thinks that she looks like someones grandma he likes her instantly. “John” said Bernard this a friend of mine Mrs.Hudson she been coming here since I opened the store. She’s in need of a handyman to do to some work for a building she owns down on Baker Street.”

Mrs. Hudson looks at John, “Would you be up to the challenge young man?” “Yes of course although I would like to see what exactly you’d like me to do.” replied John.  
“Oh you know the usual, check the radiator to make sure it will survive through the winter, fix the door to make basement which never seems to shut properly, and maybe patch a few bullet holes in my tenants flat.” John was making a check list thinking radiator no problem, door probably needs to be reframed, patch the wall is easy enough.  
“So you’ll do it?” asked Mrs. Hudson, “yes of course replied John I can start tomorrow.” “Oh wonderful, I must warn you though my tenant can be a bit odd.”  
“ Yes I gathered that once you mentioned the bullet holes” thought John.

“Alright dearie see you tomorrow, the address is 221B Baker Street.” and with that Mrs. Hudson walked out. John left Bernard’s store that afternoon with no idea what he’d just gotten himself into.


End file.
